borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Requests for adminship:happypal
Hello everyone, I, happypal (talk • ), would like to make a formal community request for adminship. RFA happypal Who am I I am just an enthusiast editor, who has been with borderlands for about over a year. What have I done for the wiki I have been a part of several large scale projects, such as the Mechanics project. I have done some overhaul of the weapon infoboxes, and weapon navboxes. I pushed for the distinctions of rarity-ratings (white green blue etc), and rarity-class (common, unique, legendary), and enforced this with colors in our navboxes/weapon boxes. Overall, I have done a lot of "back-end" support, repairing templates, upgrading them, deploying them etc. I've touched the css some, through Dr.F at first, and directly later. Conflict resolution I have been through several conflicts since I have been here. I was banned on day 1 by Dr. F. I had to push against a lot of the community when I first proposed my mechanics project to have it validated. I argued against the caption project; I respectfully lost on that one, but accepted the result. Overall, I like to believe I am calm, and can hear both sides of a story. I always take my time, as I know that this kind of stuff can take several days to unfold. I have never raged or been insulting to anyone before (that I can remember...) My plan as an admin I do not view being an admin as a privilege. On the contrary, I think it is an obligation that makes you responsible more than ever for the wiki. Those that have the skill and know how should use it as much as possible. If I become admin, my plan is to support the editors more than ever by supplying functional and ready-to-use templates, as well as being always available for when the inevitable Borderlands 2 clusterfuck comes along, and admin support will be needed to maintain the wiki. I'll also point out that I live in a different time zone, making me ideally located to fight vandalism when most other admins are sleeping. My experience as an Admin I acquired the rights of admin on Supcom/Supcom 2/Demigod through hard work. Those wikis are mostly dormant now, but I have learned a lot from them. I also became admin, then bureacrat, of the terraria-online wiki. I am also the founder of bl2wiki. Long story short, I know what the job implies. Conflict of interest It is my responsibility to point out I am also the founder of a another wiki dedicated to Borderlands 2. I do not want to make anything of it, but if you believe 1) my intentions are not well placed, or that 2) this will impeded me in my work as an admin, then I will have tell you right now you are sorely mistaken: #My home has and always will be here. I have supported this wiki, and continue to do so. #I will also have the outsider's view on the wiki, which should help me even more here. Closing word I just want everyone to know that if you do not want me as an admin, I will not rage quit for it, and continue to diligently contribute. Votes Support I do think it's a little weird to have you so deeply involved in That Other Wiki, but you have a solid history here of taking on unglamorous projects and seeing them to completion. I unequivocally support your bid. Dämmerung 17:21, February 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm quite jealous of your css skills. Teach me your ways, oh wise one. 19:17, February 27, 2012 (UTC) candidate has, @ great personal risk to editing freedoms, completed a project abandoned thrice before. plus a bunch of other useful stuff. I'm all for exalting those who do the dirty work of the wiki. :) Thank you Engineer! 18:53, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I share the same views as the preceding comments. 22:42, February 29, 2012 (UTC) From what I've seen, Happypal would make a fine sysop. The honesty of putting forth possible conflicts doesn't hurt, either. 02:11, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Object Neutral : 03:30, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Free Talk :day one was a block vice a ban to check that a rapid series of edits was not a vandal attack. it was, in fact, not. the mechanics campaign was the fo'u'''rth such "community" movement and was, in fact, finished (the only mechanics of any kind to do so) as a personal project. the candidate need not have disclosed ''any possible conflict of interest re: Borderlands 2 Wiki as projects outside this wiki are immaterial. +1 candidate's integrity (imo) for this alone. candidate is currently a Temp-Op for css porposes only. candidate is seeking full sysop status. [[User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor| - The ''E-vil'' Dr. F]] I feel the candidate has done a great deal for this wiki. The candidate has proven he can be impartial and except the community's decisions over his own personal feelings. There was also that minor incident with the Hydra page, which ended in a compromise that created an informative explanation page for the mechanics sections for those that dont understand the mechanics, but might want to actually learn what all those numbers mean. The candidate seems to have integrity in revealing his C.O.I. I am neutral only because, as with any Sysop candidate, I am neither for or against anyone that wants that job since I do not want it. -- 03:30, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you all for your current support. Given the wiki's current "low" activity, I think it would be best to wait another week, in case anybody who might have something to add has not seen the page yet. happypal (talk • ) 11:26, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :two weeks is standard. 13:16, March 5, 2012 (UTC)